


the eager talon

by kihanmon



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihanmon/pseuds/kihanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his chest swells with pride as his guardian eats well, and seems stronger than the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eager talon

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at a weapon story! a gift for a good friend and amazing artist on tumblr, kohiu, who wanted some mikhail and accord interaction. i imagine it to be a spear, though not sure what it'd look like.

<<  _level one_  >>  
it’s on the outskirts of a city by the sea, where the young dragon meets the recorder for the first time– her legs kicking absently against the cliff's side. she smiles at the young dragon, offers a slight wave, and asks why he’s out wandering so early in the morning.

the dragon responds, shyly, that he’s looking for meat, for food, for breakfast.

the recorder puts a finger to her lips, as if contemplating something, before saying that she thinks she saw sheep over the hill to the south. that well-cooked veal would make a fine breakfast.

after a pause– the dragon thanks her and, much to the dragon’s surprise, he found that she wasn’t lying about the herd. his chest swells with pride as his guardian eats well, and seems stronger than the day before.  
  


* * *

<<  _level two_  >>  
it’s on the outskirts of a city by the sea, where the young dragon meets the recorder for the second time– her hands sifting through the sands of a small beach, pulling handfuls at a time just to watch the grains fall between her gloved fingers. she does not turn to look at the young dragon, choosing instead to stare at the hourglass her hand has become. and yet, she still offers a slight wave, greets the young dragon with a good afternoon.

the dragon responds, with less hesitation than before, that he’s looking for meat, for food, for lunch.

the recorder’s head tilts back to look at the dragon, glasses glinting in the high noon sun, as she puts a finger to her lips, as if contemplating something. it takes a moment before she tells the young dragon that she recalls seeing salmon, leaping to and fro in a rushing river, through the valley to the west. that roasted fish would make a fine lunch.

with no pause– the dragon thanks her and, much to the dragon’s delight, he found that she right about the river. his chest swells with pride as his guardian eats well once more, and seems even stronger than the day before.  
  


* * *

<<  _level three_  >>  
it’s on the outskirts of a city by the sea, where the young dragon meets the recorder for the third time– the waves of the ocean ebbing and flowing against the boots that creep up her thighs. she does not turn to look at the young dragon, instead her gaze focused on the setting sun and all  it’s colors, glinting off of the water. yet still, she offers a slight wave, and greets the young dragon with a good evening.

the dragon responds, with no shame at all, that he’s looking for meat, for food, for dinner.

the recorder’s head turns to look at the dragon, eyes shaded and hard to see in the quickly approaching darkness, as she puts a finger to her lips, as if contemplating something. a stretch of time passes before she tells the young dragon that she remembers seeing caribou, running across a bridge of rock, towards a small island to the north. that warm venison would make a fine dinner.

immediately– the dragon thanks her once and twice– and the recorder smiles at that, the faintest wane as the dragon turns from her, ready to take off–

“don’t forget, little dragon, to not repeat things. your guardian might find it irritating, after all.”

quick as a whip, the dragon turns in surprise– but his eyes fall upon nothing. not a shadow, not a whisper, not even a single whiff of the recorder left in the air.

hesitantly, the dragon flies to the north– the anxiety melts away, though, as exaltation fills his heart at the sight of the caribou. his chest swells with pride, and he allows his nervous mind to rest, as his guardian eats well for a third time, and seems even stronger than the day before.  
  


* * *

<<  _level four_  >>  
it’s on the outskirts of a city by the sea, where the young dragon does not meet the recorder for the fourth time, but instead finds the area empty of her presence. the cliff, the beach, the ocean– devoid of the glasses, the briefcase, the curious smile.

he flies to the hill, the river, the island, and finds sheep, salmon, and caribou– but no recorder. tears fill his eyes– childish, concerned, but he does not allow them to fall. with a sniffle, a clawed wing rubbing against his eyes, he returns to the cave where his guardian lays with as much veal, fish, and venison as he could carry.

his guardian, after a slight pause, praises him for his good work– words terse, and short, but praise nonetheless. and the young dragon is happy, laughing in his kid-like way, as they feast upon a wealth of meat and grow stronger for it, together.

(and the recorder watches, on the edges of time, with a curious smile upon her face and a pen in her hand.)


End file.
